Italy
|Scenario = Hostage rescue |group = Reserves |Terrorists = Midwest Militia (CSX) Separatist (CS:GO) |Counter-Terrorists = GIGN | Creator(s) = Glen Cooper (original author) Jaison Green (original author) Ritual Entertainment (CSX, CSCZ) Turtle Rock Studios (CSX, CSCZ) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 6.5 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Italy is a Hostage rescue map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Since its debut, it has appeared in every game and is widely considered a fan-favorite amongst the community. Overview Italy is filled with narrow passageways and includes an iconic marketplace. In these areas, it features both close quarters and long range combat, with many diverse tactical opportunities. The market, being a usual site for firefights, is arguable the most "open" and spacious part of the map. Several of the buildings and houses are accessible, leaving behind the outdoor skirmishes. It's possible that the map takes place somewhere in Florence, a famous Italian city. Development ''Counter-Strike Beta 6.5'' It was released as an official map along with this beta on June 8, 2000. Italy was created by Glen Cooper, otherwise known as glenC or Bastard, and textured by DigiChaos (whose true name was Jaison Green). At the time, the two were both members of a clan known as HOTSHEEP.HOTSHEEP - Members The radio and chickens would later become staples of the map's unique atmosphere and gameplay. ''Counter-Strike 1.1'' The map was updated to better fit the upgraded graphics of Counter-Strike 1.1. ''Counter-Strike 1.6'' Visual upgrades and surface smoothing were implemented for gameplay purposes. ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) The basic layout remained exactly the same. With a newer version of the GoldSrc engine, however, greater detail and model quality was possible. On this version, the GIGN fought against the Midwest Militia. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero The map was edited and updated aesthetically by Ritual Entertainment and the original map creators. Some of the new textures were taken from the mission Motorcade Assault in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. The layout remained the same. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Italy was once again upgraded, this time by Valve Corporation. The map received a dramatic visual overhaul, and the chickens were not included. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' It was redesigned for the new game by Valve Corporation and their partner Hidden Path Entertainment. As a way to balance the map, the stairs that used to lead to the wine cellar now lead toward the apartment area. The cellar itself is still present, along with its old entrance via "Middle". Now however, it is much smaller and accessible by a brand new apartment building. The small nook, that was located in the long hallway and used for camping, was completely removed. Rather than having just two chickens at the market, there are now multiple chickens that move around and make noises. In a major overhaul to the Hostage Rescue scenario, there is now a hostage located at the house and another in the apartments area. Aside from gameplay changes, the map underwent another major graphical update. The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the GIGN while the Terrorists are the Separatists. Tactics Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Gallery Trivia *The short guitar segment heard in the alcove near the CT spawn zone (commonly referred to by the filename "guit1.wav") is actually a variant of the beginning of the piece "op.120 (Rossiniana﻿) No.2" by Mauro Giuliani. *The other segment named "flamenco.wav" is a shortened variant of "Carcelera - Reflejo Andaluz" by Sabicas. *In the Terrorist base, the song "E Il Sol Dell'anima" by Luciano Pavarotti, is played. It is also present in the Deleted Scenes mission Thin Ice. *The radio and chickens are not present in the Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike (Xbox) versions of the map. *In Counter-Strike, shooting the radio will cause it to explode, without doing any environmental damage. **The sound is reused from the HE grenade explosion. *In Global Offensive, shooting an eggplant in the market will oddly cause it to bleed. Interestingly, using a knife will not yield the same result. References uk:Italy Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Reserve Maps Category:Reserves map group